


Wet Socks

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhydrim" requested dean/seamus/harry: socks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Socks

He'd just come up to change his socks. They were muddy because the field was wet today, and they’d gotten soaked when he'd crossed the Quidditch pitch after practice.

He certainly hadn't been expecting what he found when he entered the dorm. Dark skin and light entwined on a bed, groans echoing from mouths. He hadn't even realized he'd made a sound until both heads turned to see him. Seamus grinned, but Dean just met his eyes calmly. He was the one who offered. "Would you like to join us, Harry?"

It only took Harry a moment to answer yes.


End file.
